Teen titians: The weirdest foe
by Yami-Joeys-Dog
Summary: When jinxs sister comes after the titians, she wants to make them cry before she kills them.
1. It begins

Teen Titians  
The weirdest foe. Warning: The following story is written by me, so I think that should be warning enough. Starfire: Actually I think you need to add some other stuff to that. Raven: Unless you wish to get sued for everything you own. Gary: What? My play station and my comic books? Oh and about 10 bucks on a good day? Beast boy: *sigh* Guess I'll do the disclaimer.. Gary does not own Teen Titians, and frankly, that's a good thing for us. Robin: This is just a fan fiction so nobody please sue him. Cyborg: Now Gary, back to that idea about me being king of the world. Rest of the titians: O_O Gary: How many time do I have to tell you, I'm not writing that! Any way, onto the story!  
  
Silence. That was the first thing she noticed when she woke up. Usually there was the noise of the machines working on his DNA. A 4-foot drone built with small rockets on its bottom hovered towards her, it's four arms waving. "Master, your treatment is done." The women smiled and stepped out of the tube where she had spent the last 4 months. Had it really been that long? She closed her eyes. 4 months ago her sister had been beaten and sent to jail by the teen Titians along with gizmo and mammoth. The women, who herself was really just a teen of age 17 had despaired at this, knowing that when her sister got out of jail the hive was going to make her sorry. She had promised to get the titans back for this and she knew ho she wanted to do it. She was going to embarrass them, make them cry in shame, then. She paused and flexed her newly strengthen muscles and punched a hole into the steel walls as if it was paper. Oh yes. They would pay, she knew that for sure. "I see your enjoying your new power." A mans voice, coming up behide her. "It wasn't cheep you know, to built and power this device to give you your powers." His name was Slade, he always kept to the shadows and avoided light when ever possible, he wore a mask which had only one eye hole in it but that was all he needed. This man had been behide sending her sisters team to fight the titian's but she hadn't know that when she had been contracted by him with a offer to get the power needed to beat the titans. "I am very grateful for this Slade." The girl said, bowing before him. Slade smiled, and with great effort kept the contempt out of his voice as he spoke. "You will find different uniforms in the back room." He paused as she walked pause him heading toward the room. "And Kimberly, I would also give myself a new name if I were you." She nodded and looked thru all the uniforms there, deciding to take one that was dark purple tights going down the legs, and a sleeveless top that was also dark purple. Her mask was like robin's and as she went to leave a robot stopped her and gave her a watch that would auto dress her in many different cloths all she had to do was pick the outfit. Choosing one, that of a businesswomen she left the building and made her way across the city, heading for titian tower.  
  
Inside Titian tower Starfire and Raven were having a fight while Robin trained and Cyborg and Beast boy played video games. "Why must you be so mean and gloomy!" Starfire says hotly at Raven, her face red with anger. Starfire had wanted to go out shopping with someone but the before mentioned males were busy. So Starfire had asked Raven, the dark and gloomy girl had stared at her before calling her a clueless twit. "Because it's better than being a brain dead bimbo!" Raven shot back at her. Both girls were trained fighters and it looked like they were getting ready to test Starfire's star bolts with Raven's dark powers. "How dare you insult me! On my planet you would be punished very badly by the adult in charge!" Star says, with some tears in her eyes. "The adult in charge? Look here crybaby, we're teenagers ages 16 and 17. I'm a year younger than you but you act like a 2 year old! Teenagers don't need a adult to watch them but a little cry baby like you might need one to give you a pacifier to suck on when you start crying." With a crude laugh Raven takes off leaving Starfire trying her hardest not to cry. Just then the doorbell rang which was weird because they didn't have a doorbell. Shrugging her shoulders Star flew towards the door and opened it to see a woman in a business suit looking at her with a smile. The 5'11 women held out a hand and brushed her black hair back with the other hand. "Hello, my name is Kimberly and I'm with the newspaper. I was wondering if I could get a interview with one of you Titians, hopefully your self." The women said faking a blush. Starfire blushed herself and nodded her head and let the women in the tower and took her to her room. "You wish to ask me questions? Why not one of the others?" She asked. "Cause you're the hottest looking one of them" Thought Kimberly then she said. "Because out of the rest of them, you're the only alien, that's a fascinating thing!" Starfire smiled and Kim knew that the bimbo of a titian had fallen into part one of her plan. They talked for the next 2 hours, Kimberly getting all the dirt she could want on the Titians. In fact, the only reason the interview ended was because Raven dropped by and made a comment on how it was the crybabies night to cook supper. Raven smirked as Starfire almost started to cry again in front of her friend before taking off. "I am sorry you had to see that act of geeetopu." Starfire said quickly wiping away her tears. Kim had learned enough of Star's language that she knows that geeetopu mean something like stupidest or anther way to call some one a ass clown.  
  
"It's ok, I used to have a sister like that." She said. "Do you want any help in making the food? It's the least I can do after you gave me this interview." Starfire smiled and nodded. "It will not be easy, just about every one eats something different from some one else. Raven told me earlier before she became an ass that she wanted hot dogs and fries. Robin always wants a hamburger and fries. I eat the same thing as Robin. Cyborg eats a steak and potatoes while Beast boy is having a nice salad. He refuses to eat anything he might have to turn into." Starfire says. Kim blinks then gets to work working with Starfire to make the food, making most of Raven's herself and slipping a chemical into Ravens hotdogs. When the food was about to be ready Kim made her good byes and left the building to get the interview back to her office. Once she was off of Titian Island she pressed a button on her watch and her attire went back to the tights. "This will be fun, by the end of the night one of the Titians will be crying herself to sleep. Now if only I could come up with a name for myself."  
  
Gary: And there you have, the start of a masterpiece! All the Titians: O_O Starfire: I am confused, that was not a reporter? Raven: *slaps head* Robin: ..Any ways, Remember people, the only way Gary knows if you people like his story is to read and review. Beast boy: So whether you liked it or hated, he wants to hear your two cents worth. Cyborg: Just as long as it's sensible, so none of that 'U suc' stuff, bad spelling and all. Gary and the Titians: See ya later! 


	2. Some thing funny about those hot dogs

Gary walks into the room and looks around. Gary: Any one here? Come you guys, we gotta do the disclaimer! Cyborg comes up with a note from the others. Cyborg: Robin, Beast boy, Raven and Starfire had to go stop a bank robbery. They sent me to help you with the disclaimer. Gary: Well I suppose it's better than nothing.. Cyborg: HEY!*walks out in a huff* Gary: . guess that means I'm back on my own.. Any ways I do not own the teen titians or any thing like that. This is a simple fan fiction so please don't sue me. Chapter two All of the Titians poured into the living room to grab their food and head towards the TV to watch stuff. Raven was still being mean to Starfire but after getting a look from Robin that told her to stop she started to eat her food and there was no more problems for a while. She noticed that her Hotdogs tasted a little funny and after the fight with Starfire didn't want to risk any thing and made the green eyed alien have half of one of her hot dogs to be safe. After the meal Starfire and Raven got in anther fight that ended with Raven using her telepathic powers to hurl items at star and blast dark energy at her while Starfire countered with her star bolts. Robin had stopped the fight after a star bolt almost made Beast boy Beast girl and sent them out front onto the lawn and he went with. "Look, I don't know what started this, and I don't wanna know. You two have been at each other's throats all day and we're going to settle it right now. You two are going to fight till the other gives up or passes out and whoever wins here wins your guys argument." Robin said firmly. Both girls looked like they were going to disagree, each not sure if she could beat the other, when Robin spoke up again. "And if you refuse then I'll kick you both off the titian's." That was a lie cause he could never kick them off but he manage to scare them into believing he would so the fight began. 10 minuets into the fight Robin relised that it would have been better for the lawn if they had fought over the river and 20 minuets into the fight he was starring at what used to be their lawn and the two dirty, sweating, tired looking divas of the Titians and shook his head hoping this fight solved their problems. Finally, after a 45 minuet fight Starfire finally fell down onto the ground knocked out. Raven smirked and passed out a second later, still the winner. When Starfire woke up later it was 11 pm and she was in her bed. Some one had cleaned her and blushing she hoped that it was at least Robin. She had been awoken by a painful feeling in her bladder and had to run to the bathroom and release herself. After wiping herself she head back to her room when she hear a cry coming from Raven's room. Raven had also awoken and found that she was clean of the dirt and had also been awoken by a painful bladder. However the moment she when to move her bladder screamed and gave in and still in her bed Raven began to spurt hot pee out, soaking her panties in the gush and her bed. Afterwards she just sat there in her own urine for a second, sniffling and all to aware of the piss smell and broke out crying. Starfire entered Raven's room and before the sobbing girl could try to hide any thing Starfire saw it all. Starfire smirked, remembering Raven's comment on her being a cry baby and how at the moment Raven seemed to be the baby but she could tell that the girl was in a fragile state right now and even if they had been fighting full force hours before, Starfire quickly forgot about her and Raven as being foe's and quickly became the friend the dark teen needed. She rushed over to Ravens side and helped the girl out of the soaked bed and stoked her hair and just held onto Raven and let Raven cry into her chest. Soon the sobbing stopped and Raven looked up at Star and blushed. "Thank you Star, I'm sorry about earlier." Raven said in a small voice. Starfire shrugged it off and told Raven to go get a shower while she took care of the sheets. Raven stepped into the bathroom and striped off her uniform and in disgust blasted it with her dark energy's destroying it. She stepped into the shower; naked as the day she was born and turned on the shower, taking a quick shower to clean herself. "Must keep busy, don't give your self time to think about what just happened." Raven thought to herself. While she took her shower Starfire stripped the bed sheets and destroyed them, not wanting to risk waiting till it was one of their turns to do the laundry. She looked at the bed and knew that it would need cleaning tomorrow but nether of them had the strength to do it right now. Smiling Starfire went thru Raven's dresser and took out a pair of panties and a white top. "Cotton white panties. How plain." Starfire commented. Raven walked back into the room then, a towel wrapped around her and anther around her hair. "I took out some clothes for you to change into. Your bed is suitable for sleeping on right now so I would suggest that you share a bed with me." Starfire said. Raven stood there, wanting to disagree but knowing that all of what Star was saying was true. With a slow nod she dried herself, got dressed and walked with Starfire back to star's room and they both slipped into Starfire's bed. They both had the same strange dream of being throw into the sea and having to try and stay above the water. When they awoke the next morning both girls were shocked to find Starfire's bed was wet, Raven had thought she had done it but a quick look showed a lager yellow stain then she could have made meaning Starfire had also wet. Both girls eyes filled with tears and leaning on each other's shoulders they started crying.  
  
Gary: .there ends anther chapter! Cyborg is still off pouting and the other Titians aren't back yet and frankly, at this point in the story that would be a good thing. For those of you who are awaiting the diaper content of this story, don't worry it's coming soon. Remember people, As always I look forward to your comments on this story. So whether you liked it or hated it let me know. *The Titians pop in out of nowhere as I go to finish.* Gary and the Titians: See ya later! Gary: Starfire? Raven? Why are you holding those bats.uh-oh.. 


	3. The New villan attacks!

Teen Titians  
The weirdest foe. Warning: The following story is written by me, so I think that should be warning enough. Starfire: Actually I think you need to add some other stuff to that. Raven: Unless you wish to get sued for everything you own. Gary: What? My play station and my comic books? Oh and about 10 bucks on a good day? Beast boy: *sigh* Guess I'll do the disclaimer.. Gary does not own Teen Titians, and frankly, that's a good thing for us. Robin: This is just a fan fiction so nobody please sue him. Cyborg: Now Gary, back to that idea about me being king of the world. Rest of the titians: O_O Gary: How many time do I have to tell you, I'm not writing that! Any way, onto the story!  
  
Silence. That was the first thing she noticed when she woke up. Usually there was the noise of the machines working on her DNA. A 4-foot drone built with small rockets on its bottom hovered towards her, it's four arms waving. "Master, your treatment is done." The women smiled and stepped out of the tube where she had spent the last 4 months. Had it really been that long? She closed her eyes. 4 months ago her sister had been beaten and sent to jail by the teen Titians along with gizmo and mammoth. The women, who herself was really just a teen of age 17 had despaired at this, knowing that when her sister got out of jail the hive was going to make her sorry. She had promised to get the titans back for this and she knew how she wanted to do it. She was going to embarrass them, make them cry in shame, then. She paused and flexed her newly strengthen muscles and punched a hole into the steel walls as if it was paper. Oh yes. They would pay, she knew that for sure. "I see your enjoying your new power." A mans voice, coming up behide her. "It wasn't cheep you know, to built and power this device to give you your powers." His name was Slade; he always kept to the shadows and avoided light when ever possible. He wore a mask, which had only one eyehole in it but that was all he needed. This man had been behide sending her sisters team to fight the titian's but she hadn't know that when she had been contracted by him with a offer to get the power needed to beat the titans. "I am very grateful for this Slade." The girl said, bowing before him. Slade smiled, and with great effort kept the contempt out of his voice as he spoke. "You will find different uniforms in the back room." He paused as she walked pause him heading toward the room. "And Kimberly, I would also give myself a new name if I were you." She nodded and looked thru all the uniforms there, deciding to take one that was dark purple tights going down the legs, and a sleeveless top that was also dark purple. Her mask was like robin's and as she went to leave a robot stopped her and gave her a watch that would auto dress her in many different cloths all she had to do was pick the outfit. Choosing one, that of a businesswomen she left the building and made her way across the city, heading for titian tower.  
  
Inside Titian tower Starfire and Raven were having a fight while Robin trained and Cyborg and Beast boy played video games. "Why must you be so mean and gloomy!" Starfire says hotly at Raven, her face red with anger. Starfire had wanted to go out shopping with someone but the before mentioned males were busy. So Starfire had asked Raven, the dark and gloomy girl had stared at her before calling her a clueless twit. "Because it's better than being a brain dead bimbo!" Raven shot back at her. Both girls were trained fighters and it looked like they were getting ready to test Starfire's star bolts with Raven's dark powers. "How dare you insult me! On my planet you would be punished very badly by the adult in charge!" Star says, with some tears in her eyes. "The adult in charge? Look here crybaby, we're teenagers ages 16 and 17. I'm a year younger than you but you act like a 2 year old! Teenagers don't need a adult to watch them but a little cry baby like you might need one to give you a pacifier to suck on when you start crying." With a crude laugh Raven takes off leaving Starfire trying her hardest not to cry. Just then the doorbell rang which was weird because they didn't have a doorbell. Shrugging her shoulders Star flew towards the door and opened it to see a woman in a business suit looking at her with a smile. The 5'11 women held out a hand and brushed her black hair back with the other hand. "Hello, my name is Kimberly and I'm with the newspaper. I was wondering if I could get a interview with one of you Titians, hopefully your self." The women said faking a blush. Starfire blushed herself and nodded her head and let the women in the tower and took her to her room. "You wish to ask me questions? Why not one of the others?" She asked. "Cause you're the hottest looking one of them" Thought Kimberly then she said. "Because out of the rest of them, you're the only alien, that's a fascinating thing!" Starfire smiled and Kim knew that the bimbo of a titian had fallen into part one of her plan. They talked for the next 2 hours, Kimberly getting all the dirt she could want on the Titians. In fact, the only reason the interview ended was because Raven dropped by and made a comment on how it was the crybabies night to cook supper. Raven smirked as Starfire almost started to cry again in front of her friend before taking off. "I am sorry you had to see that act of geeetopu." Starfire said quickly wiping away her tears. Kim had learned enough of Star's language that she knows that geeetopu mean something like stupidest or anther way to call some one a ass clown.  
  
"It's ok, I used to have a sister like that." She said. "Do you want any help in making the food? It's the least I can do after you gave me this interview." Starfire smiled and nodded. "It will not be easy, just about every one eats something different from some one else. Raven told me earlier before she became an ass that she wanted hot dogs and fries. Robin always wants a hamburger and fries. I eat the same thing as Robin. Cyborg eats a steak and potatoes while Beast boy is having a nice salad. He refuses to eat anything he might have to turn into." Starfire says. Kim blinks then gets to work working with Starfire to make the food, making most of Raven's herself and slipping a chemical into Ravens hotdogs. When the food was about to be ready Kim made her good byes and left the building to get the interview back to her office. Once she was off of Titian Island she pressed a button on her watch and her attire went back to the tights. "This will be fun, by the end of the night one of the Titians will be crying herself to sleep. Now if only I could come up with a name for myself."  
  
Gary: And there you have, the start of a masterpiece! All the Titians: O_O Starfire: I am confused, that was not a reporter? Raven: *slaps head* Robin: ..Any ways, Remember people, the only way Gary knows if you people like his story is to read and review. Beast boy: So whether you liked it or hated, he wants to hear your two cents worth. Cyborg: Just as long as it's sensible, so none of that 'U suc' stuff, bad spelling and all. Gary and the Titians: See ya later!  
  
Gary walks into the room and looks around. Gary: Any one here? Come you guys, we gotta do the disclaimer! Cyborg comes up with a note from the others. Cyborg: Robin, Beast boy, Raven and Starfire had to go stop a bank robbery. They sent me to help you with the disclaimer. Gary: Well I suppose it's better than nothing.. Cyborg: HEY! *Walks out in a huff* Gary: . guess that means I'm back on my own.. Any ways I do not own the teen titians or any thing like that. This is a simple fan fiction so please don't sue me. Chapter two All of the Titians poured into the living room to grab their food and head towards the TV to watch stuff. Raven was still being mean to Starfire but after getting a look from Robin that told her to stop she started to eat her food and there was no more problems for a while. She noticed that her Hotdogs tasted a little funny and after the fight with Starfire didn't want to risk any thing and made the green eyed alien have half of one of her hot dogs to be safe. After the meal Starfire and Raven got in anther fight that ended with Raven using her telepathic powers to hurl items at star and blast dark energy at her while Starfire countered with her star bolts. Robin had stopped the fight after a star bolt almost made Beast boy Beast girl and sent them out front onto the lawn and he went with. "Look, I don't know what started this, and I don't wanna know. You two have been at each other's throats all day and we're going to settle it right now. You two are going to fight till the other gives up or passes out and whoever wins here wins your guys argument." Robin said firmly. Both girls looked like they were going to disagree, each not sure if she could beat the other, when Robin spoke up again. "And if you refuse then I'll kick you both off the titian's." That was a lie cause he could never kick them off but he manage to scare them into believing he would so the fight began. 10 minuets into the fight Robin relised that it would have been better for the lawn if they had fought over the river and 20 minuets into the fight he was starring at what used to be their lawn and the two dirty, sweating, tired looking divas of the Titians and shook his head hoping this fight solved their problems. Finally, after a 45 minuet fight Starfire finally fell down onto the ground knocked out. Raven smirked and passed out a second later, still the winner. When Starfire woke up later it was 11 pm and she was in her bed. Some one had cleaned her and blushing she hoped that it was at least Robin. She had been awoken by a painful feeling in her bladder and had to run to the bathroom and release herself. After wiping herself she head back to her room when she hear a cry coming from Raven's room. Raven had also awoken and found that she was clean of the dirt and had also been awoken by a painful bladder. However the moment she when to move her bladder screamed and gave in and still in her bed Raven began to spurt hot pee out, soaking her panties in the gush and her bed. Afterwards she just sat there in her own urine for a second, sniffling and all to aware of the piss smell and broke out crying. Starfire entered Raven's room and before the sobbing girl could try to hide any thing Starfire saw it all. Starfire smirked, remembering Raven's comment on her being a cry baby and how at the moment Raven seemed to be the baby but she could tell that the girl was in a fragile state right now and even if they had been fighting full force hours before, Starfire quickly forgot about her and Raven as being foe's and quickly became the friend the dark teen needed. She rushed over to Ravens side and helped the girl out of the soaked bed and stoked her hair and just held onto Raven and let Raven cry into her chest. Soon the sobbing stopped and Raven looked up at Star and blushed. "Thank you Star, I'm sorry about earlier." Raven said in a small voice. Starfire shrugged it off and told Raven to go get a shower while she took care of the sheets. Raven stepped into the bathroom and striped off her uniform and in disgust blasted it with her dark energy's destroying it. She stepped into the shower; naked as the day she was born and turned on the shower, taking a quick shower to clean herself. "Must keep busy, don't give your self time to think about what just happened." Raven thought to herself. While she took her shower Starfire stripped the bed sheets and destroyed them, not wanting to risk waiting till it was one of their turns to do the laundry. She looked at the bed and knew that it would need cleaning tomorrow but nether of them had the strength to do it right now. Smiling Starfire went thru Raven's dresser and took out a pair of panties and a white top. "Cotton white panties. How plain." Starfire commented. Raven walked back into the room then, a towel wrapped around her and anther around her hair. "I took out some clothes for you to change into. Your bed is suitable for sleeping on right now so I would suggest that you share a bed with me." Starfire said. Raven stood there, wanting to disagree but knowing that all of what Star was saying was true. With a slow nod she dried herself, got dressed and walked with Starfire back to star's room and they both slipped into Starfire's bed. They both had the same strange dream of being throw into the sea and having to try and stay above the water. When they awoke the next morning both girls were shocked to find Starfire's bed was wet, Raven had thought she had done it but a quick look showed a lager yellow stain then she could have made meaning Starfire had also wet. Both girls eyes filled with tears and leaning on each other's shoulders they started crying.  
  
Gary: .there ends anther chapter! Cyborg is still off pouting and the other Titians aren't back yet and frankly, at this point in the story that would be a good thing. For those of you who are awaiting the diaper content of this story, don't worry it's coming soon. Remember people, as always I look forward to your comments on this story. So whether you liked it or hated it let me know. *The Titians pop in out of nowhere as I go to finish. * Gary and the Titians: See ya later! Gary: Starfire? Raven? Why are you holding those bats.uh-oh..  
  
Gary walks up looking very beat up: Ok, the good news is I survived the beating from Starfire and Raven, the bad news is for them cause I'm out for blood now. Beast boy watches Gary go on a rant: Any who, guess I'm stuck doing the disclaimer. Gary does not own the teen titians or anything like that other wise I don't think the shows he'd make would be show on Cartoon network or YTV.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kim at this point was still trying to think of a name for herself. " Hmm, Kim, warrior princess! Na it's taken. She mammoth? Na, I'd sound like a cross dresser. The purple power ranger? Damn, this is getting sad." Kim looked out the widow of her house and tried to think. "The Domantix? Na sounds like it's from a cheep porno. Force? Na, I think one of the X-Men where called that." She sighed and looked down at a bulk store across the street from her. "What the hell, I from this day forth with be called BULK!. And I also have to get a agent cause the name needs work." Getting up from her chair she used the watch to change her attire to that of a skater girl and headed out. Mean while Raven and Starfire where crying, actually sobbing into each others shoulder. Robin, Beast boy and Cyborg heard the noise and after a quick vote they sent Beast boy in to see what was up. "-Gulp- I'm glad my will is updated, if their still going at it then I doomed!" Beast boy whined as he headed for Ravens room first. When he entered the room he smelt something funny but couldn't quite place the small. Then he looked at Raven's bare bed and the huge yellow stain on it and two and two clicked together. For a second he stood there in shock before laughing and leaving the room and using his head set to tell Cyborg and Robin. Beast boy could clearly hear the crying was coming from Star's room so he knocked on the door first and went he got no answer he slowly opened it. Starfire was crushed. She had wet the bed as a child till the age of 8 and now at age 17 it seemed like her old curse was back. She had worked so hard to not be a bed wetter any more, he hardly ever had a drink up to an hour before she planed to go to sleep, and she always went tot the bathroom before hand. Raven was sobbing half out of shame, half because she was scared. She had never wet the bed before and not only did she wet herself last night but now she had done it again in Starfire's bed. Both girls heads came up when they felt a slight breeze in the room and heard a 'is that you guys?' Wiping the tears from their eyes they saw a slack jawed Beast boy starring at them and could hear thru his head set Robin asking what he saw. With all of the strength she could muster Raven used her powers to take away beast boys headset and speak into it. "He found nothing, and if you don't want to lose your balls you won't come looking for us. And that goes for you telling them Beast boy." Raven said. All three males meeped and crossed their legs agreeing and after Beast boy was kicked out of the room star and raven stared at each other for a while. "So." Starfire said. ". I think there might be something wrong with my bladder. I might have to start wearing protection at night if this keeps up." Raven said. It wasn't something she wanted but Raven always considered all the choices.  
  
"If you are forced to wear night time protection then I shall wear them also so you are not alone." Starfire said softly. Raven, quite out of charter hugged Starfire and a second later pulled herself off blushing. The two girls proceeded to take showers and go back to their rooms and get dressed. They both used cans of air fresher to and opened their widows to try to get rid of the smell of urine in their rooms and both sent about half a hour after getting dressed washing their beds. After that they went into the living room and raided the fridge and after chowing down they agreed to try and play the racing game that Cyborg and Beast boy were playing. Just as Raven was about to win Robin ran into the room and told them that some freaky looking chick calling herself Bulk was robbing a bank. All of the four Titians paused their game and stared at robin. "Bulk?" "I guess it's harder to come up with a name these days." Robin said shrugging. After they made it to the bank something about this girl in dark purple reminded Starfire about someone but never mind that, the woman moved faster than they thought possible, and with one solid sounding punch not only sent Cyborg into a building but knocked him out. Beast boy changed into a T-rex and charged at her but she shot a beam out of her head and he changed back and rolled across the ground and looked stoned out of his mind. "Titians, watch your selves!" Robin warned as he took out his metal Bo. Starfire and Raven got on either side of Bulk and fired Dark energy and Star bolts on either side of her in an attempt to hold her in place. Robin then leaped into the air and was getting ready to bring his Bo down onto Bulk. Bulk smiled. "Is baby wet?" She asked making every one around wondering what she was up. Then to her utter shame and horror, Starfire felt a trickle of urine run down her leg before she full out wet herself. NO! Not in front of the crowd of people who had gathered to watch the fight, not in front of Robin! Raven had also wet herself and both were so eager to get out of public site before the taunts started that they stopped their blasts and zoomed back to titian tower. No one in the crowd had seen them wet, they only thought it was strange that this woman said something and two of the titans took off. Robin also was wondering this but not for long as Bulk was free and hit him with a backhand that left a red mark on his face and sent him flying. "Look at this, the teen titian's, one of the best super hero teams around and one person has beaten them with ease." She walked over to beast boy and zapped him so he came back to his senses. "The next time we fight, I'll kill you all, make sure to tell the others when they wake up." She tossed him into Cyborg who was finally starting to get up and she ran off, no one following her and leaving the money from the bank behide. Later on, after the guys were fixed up an angry Robin was digging into Raven and Starfire. "And the hell were you thinking? If you guys had kept up your blasts we could have had her! Instead she says one thing and you two freak and take off. In fact since after last nights battle you two have been acting strange. What the hell is going on!?" Starfire and Raven blushed and they looked at each other and Starfire stood up and in a small voice reply. "When she spoke those words both me and Raven urinated." Before he relised what he was saying Beast boy spoke up. "So you guys wet your pants like you did your beds?" His eyes went wide and he covered his balls as Raven narrowed her eyes and got ready to charge. "You've had bladder problems since last night and you still went into combat?" Robin said teeth grinding together. "Yes, because you guys would have been killed with out us." Raven shot back. "We would of made do. Didn't you to think? If you already are having problems then you go into battle what happens if you get hit and lose all control?" Robin said calmly. Both Raven and Starfire paused at that and lowered their heads blushing. "Come with me." Robin said leading them to the lad and he locked the door behide them. "I'm going to run a few tests on you guys and see if I can figer out what's going on. First I need to ask a few questions. First one, Is either of you no longer a virgin?" He pause and when they both confirmed to him that they were still virgins he went on. "Have you had trouble controlling your bowels?" Once again, the blushing girl said they had control of that too. The question, and tests went on with out trouble and Robin couldn't find anything wrong with them. In the end all he could suggest for them to wear protection. It was better than ruining their beds and clothes. They had both agreed to in defeat and it was with a heavy heart that he handed them to bags filled with 10 diapers. "Come back down here when you need more. I'll go talk to Cyborg and Beast boy and make sure they don't make fun of you." They nodded and each girl went off to her room to put on a diaper for the first time in many years. Because they were diapering themselves that jobs were least than perfect and the end result looked like it would leak. Robin came by each girl's room to check the job and forced them to take out the diaper and lay down while he re-diapered each girl. After wards he let them slip on their night clothes, for Star it was a night gown for Raven it was shorts and panties but tonight short and a diaper as her panties, unlike her uniform, wasn't' made to sketch over anything. "From now on, when either of you needs a diaper change either you come to me or the other. Is that clear?" Robin said in a clear voice. Both girls gave a meek yes and Robin face grew soft. "Don't worry, I'll look over the results till I come up with a answer and if I have to I'll send the results to Batman. We'll figer this out." Raven, reliseing that over the course of the day she had become really soft felt a need for a smart-ass comment but found she had none to give. Her pride had taken a heavy ht for all of this and sitting in front of the leader of the titians in nothing but a shirt and diaper wasn't helping. "Now for not telling us about this earlier as punishment I want you to come out to the living room as you are. No one is going to bed before 11 tonight and since it's only 6, you girls have a long night ahead of you." Robin said. Starfire whimpered while Raven grinded her teeth as they were marched out into the living room.  
  
Gary: I warned them that I was out for blood. Wow that was a pretty long chapter folks. Beast boy: Here we go, time for him to beg for reviews in a polite way. Gary glares at Beast boy: You know it ain't to late to add your sorry ass to the diapered members of the group. Beast boy gulps: Understood. Gary: As I was saying, if you Wanna see more chapter like this let me know, if you don't like something, let me know in a civilised way. Rest of the titian's storm in Gary: Ready guys? Raven with a death glare: Yea. Gary and the Titians: See ya later! 


	4. The begining of a new love?

Gary flies in on a space ship and jumps out of it as it heads back towards the moon. Gary: DAMN THAT WAS FUN! Titians: -_-() Gary: Anywho, I know it's been awhile since I've written a chapter but I've been busy with wrestling and schoolwork. Let me tell you, if someone ever tells you that all of the moves in pro-wrestling don't hurt, send them my way. Starfire: If you are so busy maybe you can stop the story while me and Raven have a little pride left. Gary grins and shakes head: Na, the story shall go on. Beast boy, you do it so well, do the disclaimer! Beast boy: Do it twice and you're marked for life. Gary does not own the Teen Titians or any thing like that. Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire: Thank god! Gary: HEY! Beast boy: please don't sue him. on with the story!  
  
Chapter 4. Kim sat in her house, wondering what had gone on. "That was weird, Only Raven should of wet herself, I put the chemical in her food, not Starfire's." While Kim pondered this fact, Robin lead the two diapered girls out into the living room where Beast boy and Cyborg were trying very hard not to laugh. One really couldn't blame them, Raven's purple hair hung freely running down the back of her white T-shirt. Her diaper was a thick one that caused her to spread her legs out a little more and she waddled when she walked. Starfire also waddled but it wasn't as noticeable thru her night grown. However her diaper was easy to spot and both girls were so red in the face that they looked ready to blow. "So *snicker* will you two lovely ladies like to join us for a movie?" Cyborg said looking ready to burst out laughing at any point. "Yea, we were going to watch Dare Devil but I'm sure we could find a copy of the little mermaid for you guys." Beast boy says as both him and Cyborg break out laughing and roll on the floor. Starfire whimpered, her bottom lip trembling and Raven looked pissed and was about to blast them when an angry looking Robin stepped in front of her. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" he demanded in that low voice he saved for when he was truly pissed off but didn't want to yell yet. "Huh?" Beast boy and Cyborg said together. "They have a medical condition that means they have to wear diapers for awhile and you make jokes about it!? Would you poke fun at some one with aids? Or cancer? Or some one with the flu or a fever?" Robin said on the verge of shouting. "No." Beast boy said looking down as Cyborg did the same thing. "Then don't tease them or anything. They're still Raven and Starfire, and next time you make fun of them like that me and them will stick you guys in diapers and see how you like it!" They both slowly nodded their heads and Starfire smiled and hugged Robin and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to blush and almost melt. Raven smiled and said thanks to him as the five of sat down on the couch and popped the movie in. It was a good movie, or so thought Starfire. She was lying against Robin, his arms draped around her as he spent half the time looking at her and smiling. Raven, Beast boy and Cyborg where sitting by themselves, all enjoying the movie. What Raven wasn't enjoying however was the feeling that filled her every time she saw those two looking on at each other. Raven knew she felt that one of them should be with her, and if it was Robin she could accept that. However, she couldn't decide who it was that she felt was hers and that fact was bugging her to the point she didn't notice when she wet her diaper. Beast boy had actually been stealing looks at Raven all night and hoped that she might look at him but felt himself get sadder as all she wanted to do was stare at Robin it seemed. "It's not fair! Had come Robin has like nine thousand followers willing to fuck his brains out and I have none?" he thought to himself. Beast boy had noticed that the blue lines on the front of the diaper turned to green and tapped Raven on the shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Raven, don't make a big deal out of it but you wet your diaper." Raven's eyes widen and she quickly glanced down and blushed. Standing up from the couch she waddled over to Starfire and whispered in her ear that she needed a change. Starfire however looked mad. "Go back and sit down, you can wait for the movie to be over!" She hissed into Raven's ear. Looking defeated and not wanting to cause a scene Raven sat down. She had began to notice the warm wet feeling and was shocked to find it was slightly arousing her and in disgust she held her hand close to her face, and in her corner of the couch bit down onto it till the pain completely turned her off. Beast boy could some what guess at what was going on and taking a breath in leaned over towards Raven. "If you need someone to change, I'll do it." He whispered shakily. He backed away after wards red in the face and expecting a slap while Raven looked shocked. She thought about it and reliseing that there was still a good amount of time left in the movie and that there was no guarantee that Starfire or Robin were going to get up after that she but her lip and swallowed her pride once again. She held her hand out to Beast boy, to ashamed to even say after thing and her grabbed it and lead her towards her room while Starfire whispered something into Robin's ears which cause him to go wide eyed in surprise while Cyborg was too busy watching Dare devil try to stop bulls eye. Once inside of her room Beast boy got Raven to lay down on her bed and he took out wipes, powder and a new diaper. Raven looked beet red again and looked ready to cry. He stoked a hand down her face ad run it thru her hair before looking her in the eyes. "Don't cry, as Robin said, this isn't something that you can help. And don't feel ashamed that I'm changing you, I already knew of your condition, and I promise not to make fun of you." Beast boy said, sounding serious. Raven stared at him, as if trying to figer something out. "Why are you so nice now when before you were making fun of me?" Raven asked. "I was acting like a dick before cause it was the only way I knew to get your attion. In all truth, I actually.." Beast boy paused and blushed. Raven eyes widen as she slowly guessed what he was trying to say. "You have a crush on me!?" She said looking shocked. No one ever really noticed her when compared to Starfire and most boys found her to dark and doomy. But this 15-year one green skinned shape shifter did. Beast boy merely nodded his head. Raven signed and looked at him. "You have a crush on me and you expect me to trust you to look between my legs?" Beast boy looked crushed. It wasn't the fact that she didn't trust him to change her; the tone in her voice plus that told him that she was utterly disgusted with him. "She must think it's a riot. The little green kid has a crush on her and she's too good for me. Damn it I knew I didn't have a chance why did I tell her!" He thought to himself. Raven, for her part in this wasn't disgusted by the crush but she wasn't sure about trusting a person who lusts for her around her privates. That was only logic right? But the thing was that that feeling she had had when watching Robin and Starfire, of wanting one of them, she was getting a feeling like that for Beast boy. "If you promise not to try anything, then you may change me." Raven said with a forced smile. Beast boy looked at her and looked totally happy. Once again, he didn't care that he got to see her goods; it was the fact that she wasn't telling him to get lost and trusted him! "You bet ya!" Beast boy slowly undid Raven's diaper and peeled it back and tired not to stare but it was the first thing he had seen a vagina live and he stared abit till an aheam from raven jolted him back to his sense and blushing he took the wipes and began to clean her. Now it should be noted that when Raven had been diapered before she had merely been powdered. The wipes cause her to shiver and she let out a small moan before stopping her self and blushing even redder. Beast boy pretended not to hear the moan and speed up but he couldn't hide the proof, he was hard and it was showing thru his own nightclothes, a t- shirt and shorts. *AN: The only one not in nightclothes is Cyborg, Robin is in a beater and long pants* Taking the wet diaper and wrapping it up he threw it into a garbage can near the door before taking the new diaper and undoing it. "I need you to lift for a second Raven." Beast boy said. Raven blinked then raise her self up, and in a moment of confusion her vagina came within a few inches of Beast boy's face and gave him a good smell of her scent before he pull away and sent the diaper under her. "Y-you can lower your self down now." Beast boy stammered. Raven smirked and lowered herself making beast boy wonder if that was an accident or if she did it on purpose. "Focus, you're not going to have sex with her any time soon. Remember that!" He said to himself. He began to powder her and then taped up the diaper. He moved out of her way and helped her back up. "Thanks for the change. You know you're not that bad of a person, you just when from friend to a tweener." Raven said with a smirk. Beast boy looked confused and happy at the same time. "What's a tweener?" "Not just a friend, not yet my boy friend." Raven says. She plants a quick kiss on Beast boy face before walking back out into the living room to watch the rest of the movie, Beast boy stumbles out after a few with a dreamy look on his face as he sits down and works on what their first date is gonna be when he finally decides to ask her out.  
  
Gary: Ah, young love. Beast boy and Raven: Shut up. Robin: Not bad, considering you left out that most of us were in night clothes till the end of the chapter. Gary: HEY! I'll have you know that it's never to late to stick you in diapers too you know! Robin meeps and jumps into Starfire's arms. Starfire: -_-() my hero. Gary: Any ways, as always people, let me know how you felt bout this chapter. And for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, Starfire and Raven are wetting because of the hot dogs they ate. Raven: WHAT!? Gary: er, let's finish this off, ready guys? Gary and the Titians: See ya later! 


End file.
